Atlas
This page is an overview listing the major geographic features of the Twelve Kingdoms. For more detailed description of the Twelve Kingdoms, see Kingdoms. Image:Atlas.png|thumb|250px|A picture of the land, click on the seas to see what they are. poly 395 170 458 323 434 344 429 337 414 327 401 323 391 313 369 321 350 330 344 337 330 329 332 312 334 292 340 265 342 245 359 216 378 180 Black Sea poly 436 344 459 322 510 331 554 358 582 388 560 411 545 415 538 410 524 427 480 431 470 442 443 422 455 398 451 369 452 370 448 365 Blue Sea poly 445 427 464 438 447 484 443 482 434 508 430 534 411 552 395 578 368 555 362 536 350 523 333 482 332 459 335 446 345 436 367 459 422 453 429 438 Red Sea poly 342 432 334 442 313 435 314 428 299 434 291 429 288 420 272 428 264 427 261 424 256 427 223 411 221 404 208 408 202 393 179 378 187 372 202 374 203 360 214 357 220 362 228 344 269 343 300 328 324 324 339 339 331 352 321 369 319 382 314 395 325 414 330 426 333 433 White Sea circle 386 386 66 Yellow Sea Kingdoms There are twelve kingdoms in the world surrounded by the Void Sea. Each of the kingdoms is subdivided into smaller regions. * Provinces - These are subdivisions of a kingdom that host their own capital and Shuukou. There are nine of these inside each kingdom and they all hold similar entities. Each province in the kingdom has a capital, but only one province holds, and is, the kingdom's capital. ** Provincial Capital *** Districts - four prefectures **** Prefectures - five counties ***** County ****** Cities Sea Contained in the mainland of the Twelve Kingdoms are four seas, with all the kingdoms surrounded by the Void Sea. A series of mountains in the centre of the world is also referred to as a sea. Black Sea The Black Sea is the sea to the north. It borders the following three kingdoms. *Kyou *Ryuu *En Blue Sea The Blue Sea is to the east. It borders the following three kingdoms. *En *Kei *Kou Red Sea The Red Sea is to the south. It borders the following three kingdoms. *Kou *Sou *Sai White Sea The White Sea is to the west. It borders the following three kingdoms. *Sai *Han *Kyou Yellow Sea The Yellow Sea, also known as Koukai, is only a sea by name and is actually an island surrounded by four inland seas. *The Black Sea in the north *The Blue Sea to the east *The Red Sea in the south *The White Sea to the west. Sea of Emptiness The Sea of Emptiness, also known as Kyokai (虚海 Void Sea), separates Hourai from the Twelve Kingdoms and cannot be crossed by ordinary means. It also separates the following four kingdoms from the rest of the mainland. *Tai *Shun *Hou *Ren Image Gallery Kyokai and Kou.png|Location of the Kyokai Seas.png Youko_infront_of_Kyokai.png|Visual of the Kyokai References Category:Locations